harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Famini71/Archive3
Archives de juin à décembre 2010 Re: Bonjour! I like what you have done to Lily's article. Her character will appear in Deathly Hallows part 2, so I added that. I haven't used french in 10 years or more, so I am really rusty at it. I find it easier to read it then to write sentences. My spanish is marginally better, but it is hard to keep up with languages when you don't use them day to day. Bertie's Beans, actually I only added the flavours that appeared in either the game or movie, I added the games under appearances, but only because they do technically appear in the games, but as I have not played the games either, I did not want to add them if they were not already on the list, I also did not add the real life beans from Jelly Belly that are included on the English page. If you need to know where they appear just let me know, I don't have the french translation of the book so I don't know if there may be significant differences between translations. Some of the flavours appear on the train ride to Hogwarts, a few appear at the end of the book (Dumbledore comments that he got a vomit flavoured bean once before), then picks up one and says something like "a toffee flavoured one would be fine" but gets ear wax intstead. The rest are seen in the movie. I'll be one most of the day. I'm laid off from work with nothing to do but edit Harry Potter wikia, walk my dog, and put off finishing the book I'm writing, I'm having a bad case of writer's block. --BachLynn (Accio!) septembre 27, 2010 à 13:50 (UTC) Wow, just re-read what I wrote up first, and I meant only added the flavours that appeared in the book or movie, not game, figured you figured that out. I can't check the dvd extras, I only have the DVD with the extras in HD, and my HD laptop is broke right now and it won't play on my DVD player, very annoying. I like that you don't add the movies until they are out. I was curious, I notice a lot of articles are shorter on this wikia, I am trying to learn the way you edit things here so I can help more (work on my french at the same time), but I want to make sure I do things correct. Any tips? --BachLynn (Accio!) septembre 30, 2010 à 13:43 (UTC) I sincerely apologize for the confusion, what I meant was when I read the message I wrote to you above (on September 27), I told you I added flavours that appeared in "either the game or movie", but I didn't add anything from the game. I was not sure if you noticed my error in the message. I would say go ahead and remove the DVD extras flavours, as I can not check them. --BachLynn (Accio!) septembre 30, 2010 à 16:57 (UTC) Quelques annees plus tard... Quel plaisir de revenir sur cette encyclopédie, que j'avais laissée entre vos mains il y a déjà quelques années, et de voir a quel point elle est devenue complète ! C'est vraiment devenu un must, et qui en plus reste a jour ! Un très grand bravo ! :) Emojo novembre 5, 2010 à 00:56 (UTC) Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 18, 2010 à 22:53 (UTC) Avis de Franck 78 sur mes contributions Hello Famini Ca corrige sec. C'est bien. enfin pas toujours quand même. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec *Conventions d'étitions: laisser ANIMAUX à la place d'ACTEURS quand on parle d'acteurs (relit bien). Quand a ne pas recopier intégralemnt les bdd cinématographique, ca me semblait bien. Chacun sa base. *Sur "L'encyplopédie vient d'apparaitre et il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et des modèle en cours de création" Alors le nouveau venu qui débarque ici pense simplement, bon ben si en deux ans ils n'ont pas évolué, c'est que c'est mort. Il y a des contenus (pages) dynamiques. C'est contradictoire avec par exemple tes 30000 modifs. *A propos du tag MU (mentionnés uniquement). N'est-il pas la pour faire le distingo tant que la description complète (ou moins sommaire) n'a pa eu lieu? exemple: liste des objets à acheter (baguette, chaudrons, plumes, animal,..) mentionnés uniquement sur le courrier de l'école puis décrit précisément chez Ollvander. Mon litige: l'égypte seulement mentionnée comme lieu de travail de Bill puis quand même un peu mieux décrites pendant les vacances des Weasleys! *Eng Ok pour le gamekeeper Hagrid ;-) C'est parceque je relis en VO la saga. Par contre Poudlard=Hogwarts School of Wizard and Wizardry, non. Voilou Bye Franck78 décembre 21, 2010 à 18:38 (UTC) :Je suis, ou j'étais, enfin je ne sais plus, coadministratrice de ce wiki et je suis actuellement de passage sur le wiki d'où j'ai été absente durant les quinze derniers jours. Je vérifie tous les changements, j'ai commencé par vos contributions parce que vous étiez en ligne, il ne faut pas vous sentir visé. Ne vous connaissant pas, je vais par contre vous vouvoyer. *Pour les conventions d'édition, je n'ai pas tout détaillé les changements que vous avez faits (je le ferai pour voir cette histoire d'animaux et d'acteurs, merci) et j'ai révoqué en globalité, tout simplement parce que les règles de ce site n'ont pas à être modifiées par les simples membres, surtout pas à leur arrivée. Comme indiqué dans le motif (que vous utilisez largement donc vous connaissez cette fonctionnalité), si vous voulez discuter de changements sur les règles et notamment vos souhaits en matière des pages des acteurs, vous pouvez utiliser la page de discussion. Si vous voyez une erreur manifeste, vous pouvez aussi contacter l'un des administrateurs, la liste est présente en lien sur la page communautaire. *C'est pareil pour la page communautaire, effectivement Nicolas Annereau pensait la changer, mais cela n'est pas à vous de le faire. Vous pouvez lui faire des propositions sur cette page ou sur sa page de discussion. *Ces deux pages ont donc été protégées et mises en modifications par les administrateurs uniquement, ce qui aurait dû être fait déjà auparavant, ça je l'accorde. Mais en aucune manière avoir révoqué vos changements ou avoir protégé ces pages ne signifie que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. *Pour l'Égypte, les deux fois elle est juste mentionnée : elle est mentionnée pour Bill comme pour les Weasley. La mention ne correspond pas à la largesse de la description mais plutôt de l'œil du personnage sur lequel est centré la narration, en l'occurrence pour les deux fois en question Harry, qui n'est pas présent en Égypte et ne voit pas, cela reste donc une mention, et seule la première mention est conservée. *Pour Poudlard, il faudrait en fait vérifier dans la VF comment est répercuté le nom complet, ce que je n'avais pas pu faire encore en détail. Regardez pour Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang par exemple, le nom complet est indiqué et il serait raisonnable de faire la même chose pour Poudlard. Un membre avait fait une traduction littérale, ce qui n'est pas mieux, ce qu'il faut là c'est comparer les deux versions, VF et VO, et c'est très long. *Je vais dîner et je vérifie votre remarque sur les acteurs et les animaux tout à l'heure. -- décembre 21, 2010 à 19:09 (UTC) ::Cas Poudlard réglé le 22 décembre, voir la page de discussion de Poudlard. 23 décembre 2010 à 15:26